Territorial
by cherryblossom13101
Summary: During a Konoha festival, Gaara takes advantage of Sakura and leaves her to deal with the out come alone. Now he's come back for whats his, and Neji is cautious and things are territorial. GaaraXSakuraXNeji Some language, and rating may go up if requested
1. Chapter 1

HELLO READERS! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE..i was in South America All summer, and all of these AP classes r killing meh….lo siento! And don't kill me plz.. Im also sorry for deleting troubled…somehow the first chapter went MIA, and I couldn't find it. SO SORRY, I WAS SO DEPRESSED, so to make up for it….here is a really new one I have been thinking about for a while.

Disclaimer: yo no tengo Naruto porque esta um…belongs a Kishimoto-San!

My spanish sucks, yes I know, it made no sense, it says I don't have Naruto because it belongs to Kishimoto-San…!

Chapter One

A weary Sakura Haruno could be seen walking through the Konoha gates, along with a cool looking Neji, hyper active Ino and a hungry Tenten.

"Man im beat, that mission was tough as hell." Said Sakura

"yeah, and all we had to eat was canned peas and peaches" said tenten

"I don't see what the big deal is, im glad to be back home, isn't life exciting? Come on Tenten, lets go for some lunch" said Ino, pulling a reluctant Tenten behind

"looks like im gone, don't do anything I wont, you two!" shouted Tenten

Sakura gave a short chuckle and turn to Neji.

"Well, you are being awfully quiet, is everything okay?" asked Sakura

"yeah, im fine….and bored, lets go somewhere" he told her

"awww, is the great and oh-so-wonderful Neji asking me out?"

"you wish pinkie. I just said im bored, and you're just about the closest thing to a best friend I have" he answered

"…how rude. Sorry to break your heart Neji-kun but, Tsunade put me on festival-duty. I have a lot of planning to do. And plus, I have to get ready for Gaara's arrival" she answered

"Sakura-chan, you're ditching me" he said with this saddish look he only shows to her

"get over it Neji-kun, unless you want to come shopping with me to pick out decora…tions?"

By the time she turned around, Neji was gone.

"Tch, coward…" she said while walking off.

"oh great, they all left me to go give in the mission report…just my luck"

Sakura paraded down the Konoha streets, with a don't-touch-me-before-I-kill-you-look.

"Hello Sakura-san" greeted Tsunade as she walked through the doors

"Sup' Tsunade-sama I'm here to deliver the mission report" answered Sakura

"Neji already got it done. You should thank him."

"dumb bastard"

"SAKURA! Watch your language, the Kazekage is seated right behind you" Reprimanded Tsunade

"wait wha-"

She turned around to see a Smug looking Gaara seated comfortably behind her.

"Oh great. You big perv, I bet you had fun looking at my ass" she said to him

Gaara got up and walked up to sakura..with that same annoying smug face on.

"im sure I've seen better, but is that anyway to talk to me dearest Sakura?" he asked

"you and I both know that I don't care who you are Gaara-_chan_"

His face automatically changed to one of annoyance and anger

"I should take you up on that thought. If I were you, I wouldn't get me cross"

"doesn't take much for an anti-social incompetent piece of shit"

"incompetent? Hm, oh Sakura-chan, I'll teach you first hand how very competent I am" he said smirking

"What ever, as far as im concerned, I don't have to see your face for another week, that's-"

"HEY! ENOUGH! Sakura, out, you have work to do, Kazekage-sama we have a meeting, pronto." Tsunade barked

"Whatever, peace!" Sakura said running out.

* * *

"Where have you been forehead girl?" asked Ino

"sulking…..This festival needs to be over."

"Well, it's going to be lot of fun, you're the one planning it" Said Tenten

"well its annoying." Said Sakura

"think about it, it's the perfect chance for me and my date to have some real 'fun', if you know what I mean" Said Ino

"not really, I don't plan on even touch dear old Gaara-san. Id rather die with ten thousand kids." Said Sakura

"What are you smoking? Gaara's hot. I wouldn't mind carrying _his_ kids" Said Tenten

"don't even say that, no matter what…me and Gaara will NEVER EVER happen." Said Sakura surely

"you never know Sakura, some words could come back to bite you in the butt" said Ino

"wanna bet?"

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

"SAKURA LETS GO!" shouted Neji from downstairs

"IM COMING, DON'T BREAK YOUR BALLS!" she said

Neji rolled his eyes and waited even longer. Finally, sakura emerged down the stairs and his guyish 'insincts' were instantly 'alerted'.

She wore a close fitting red spaghetti strapped ruche dress, that went down to her lower thigh and showed her curves. She had gold stiletto heels, and wore her pink hair in a French braid. Her porcelain neck was adorned with a diamond and gold choker.

" you like?" she asked while swinging her golden clutch.

"to say you look hot would be the understatement of the year" said Tenten, coming out of nowhere

"wow, you look completely…..fuckable" said Neji

"don't I always?" she said Conceitedly

"come on you two, Ino is waiting" said Tenten walking back to the car

"fine, Come on Neji-kun"

"you know, you look really nice tonight."

"thanks, you do too Neji." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek "now lets get going before my date suffocates me" she said joking

As soon as they reached the hall, Ino ran off with Shikamaru, Tenten ran off with Lee, and Neji went to sit reluctantly at the Hyuuga table.

Sakura took a good look around for Gaara, only to find him seated surrounded by a bunch of sluttish looking girls.

She walked up to the table and pushed through the busty girls and sat right next to him. She could see that these girls were ticking him off.

"Hey, im sorry im late, I got stuck in traffic." She hugged him tightly

"oh, Sakura-chan, I was starting to get worried" Gaara played along

"well, im here now" she said

Gaara pulled her in to a seemingly passionate kiss, and the girls walked off. But they were not the only ones to notice….Neji didn't seem to happy either.

Sakura pushed him away as soon as it was clear.

"you should be lucky…it looked like they were going to rape you." She said

"…well, I guess I ow you" he said.

"I guess so, ill be back, I have to go visit the guest"

"take your time" he said waving her off

Sakura made a quick bee-line over to the Hyuuga table and pulled Neji out.

"Im sorry Hyuuga-sama, can I please borrow your nephew?"

"of course Sakura-sama" he answered

"Hey Neji, can I ask a favor?" she asked

"why can't you ask Gaara. You two obviously have no trouble communicating" he said almost angrily

"what? No, that was nothing….do you not remember my strong dislike for him? I was just getting those chicks with the fake boobs from keeping my table out of their whore zone."

"okay, so whats up Hime-chan" he asked

"I need you to keep Gaara occupied, I have business to attain too" she said

"what do I get in return?" he asked

"the satisfaction of helping out your bestest friend?" she tried

"and?"

"and….I don't know"

"ill think of something" he said

"thanks, you rock!" she gave him a peck and rushed over to the kitchen.

"this better be worth it in the end" he said, walking over to Gaara.

He sat down at the table and gave him a hard look.

"excuse me? Can I help you with something?" Gaara said annoyed

"don't try your luck with Sakura, if you know whats good for you, you would back off" said neji

"why would I try anything with her? She's not the best I've seen…or had" said Gaara

"yeah right…that kiss wasn't all innocent. Im a guy, and I know that lustful look you gave her, anywhere"

"who the hell are you to tell me how I look at a girl."

"she's not just a girl, she's my girl"

"yeah…right. If I wanted to, I could have Sakura by the end of this night. And by have, I don't mean on a 'just a friend' basis" said Gaara smugly

"well, we shall see if you'd be breathing through your nostrils if you even try." Threatened neji. "So stay away from her"

Neji ordered a drink, and turned his attention toward the speaker on stage.

"Good evening Konoha guest to the annual Celebration of the alliance between the village hidden in the leave and the village among the sands!" said a seemingly enthusiastic Sakura

The crowd applauded pleasingly.

"uuh, well, I am very honored to _be_ honored tonight. But Konoha has a special gift for our guest tonight. He's intelligent, powerful, and ladies…you might want to sit down, please welcome The Kazekage of Suna, Gaara-Sama!"

Gaara suddenly has a thoughtful look on his face.

"well neji…we'll see about what you think in the end"

Gaara left the table to walk up to the stage. One he got there, he did something Sakura..or the crowd would have expected. He slipped his arm around her slim waist and pulled her close.

"Well Sakura-san, you are just too kind. You sure are a sight for sore eyes isn't she?" he asked the crown playfully

Sakura blushed as Gaara kept his hold and planted a kiss smoothly on the side of her face. He then turned to an aw-ing crowd to give an angry Neji, a triumphant look…

* * *

For the rest of the night, Neji kept close to Sakura to make sure Gaara didn't try anything… which he didn't. But it all was about to end as soon as Neji had to leave.

"Sakura, im sorry I have to go. Seems like Uncle had a little to much to drink."

Sakura nodded….almost un aware.

"speaking of which…I think you better stop too. Go home with Tsunade or something, definitely not with Gaara" he said to her

"Neji-kun, im fine, I was just leawring….no no uonn…no…leaving! I was just leaving." She said

"Get home safe okay. Im so sorry." He said hugging her tightly

"It's okay, just come make sure I didn't die during the night, tomorrow morning…'k?" she said

"Of course Hime-chan"

As soon as Neji and his Uncle left the area, Gaara made his way over to Sakura. He had to admit, she was pretty….fuckable. What better opportunity would it be than to take his chance when she's wasted?

"Hey Sakura…its getting pretty late" he tried

"ok panda-chan…im leeeavin'" she said standing up

Gaara ignored her little nickname as he helped her to the door.

"you know…its dangerous to out this late by yourself" he said "can I walk you home?"

"of course, id love the company" she slurred slightly

"Ok then, lest go"

On the voyage home, Gaara held Sakura close, so that she wouldn't be afraid with him, after all, she was still fuzzy from the fatigue and all the booze.

As Sakura made her way into her large house, she made her way to her room and left the door open to Gaara. Things were definitely getting comfortable.

"Let me help you with that" said Gaara, slipping off her dress

"Thanks, I guess….i owe you now." She answered seductively

She turned to him and gave him a long kiss. He pushed himself into her, making his needs obvious. By doing this, something in Sakura clicked.

"Wait, what am I doing?" she asked herself out loud

"Come on Sakura. Loosen up. Can Neji ever make you feel the way I do" He kissed on her neck from behind

"Does he listen as well as I will tonight?" He felt her round breast

"can he give you something so good, that you'd be completely incomplete without it?" he said unhooking her red strapless bra.

Gaara leaned Sakura onto the bed, and began to undress himself. Sakura got up and began to help him.

"come one Gaara, your so slow."

"whoa…little Sakura isn't as innocent as I thought" he told her

"of course not, what do I look like, all work and no play?"

The room from them was filled with blissful moans as Gaara and Sakura explored each other, beyond the office meetings.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"mmm?" said a groggy Sakura as she got out of her slumber.

For some reason, there was this strangely familiar smell that made her a bit reluctant to look around

The room was a mess…no it was atrocious. There were things everywhere and her bed sheets were sticky and wet. To top things off, she was unclothed and felt invaded.

'what happened last night!?' she thought

" I went to the festival, got kind of trashed…Neji went home then…OH MY GOD" she realized

She quickly pulled on a robe and ran downstairs to the door. She pulled the door open so violently it nearly tore. She came face to face with bad news…Neji.

"Sakura?" he asked

Tears sprang to her eyes, as she realized just how bad this was. She dropped down to her knees in horror and began to sob.

"what happened Hime-"

"Don't….just don't call me that. Im not a princess, im a…a…." she sobbed harder

"whats wrong Sakura?" he asked again.

"I slept with Gaara" she finally said

CLIFFY-HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR THE OTHER STORY! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ILL UPDATE SOON, I ALMOST PROMISE :D

~cherryblossom~


	2. Chapter 2

YAY!! IM BACK ….wow….that was fast..Thankies for the reviews and alerts and such forths, you ppl rock my socks!

P.S. lotion is really nasty tasting….

Chapter 2

Neji nearly stumbled backwards in shock.

"Sakura…please tell me that this is some sick joke." He pleaded

"Neji! Does it _look_ like I want to be joking?" she sobbed out

"How…how could you do this to yourself. How could you do this to me?"

"Could you not think about yourself for once? I mean… I just had _sex_ with the _kazekage._ Can you not see how much I-"

" I- I don't care anymore Sakura…you made your choice, you decided to betray me and become some street whore. Its your life now…not ours…not mine" with that Neji easily walked away

"Neji, please don't do this to me….not right now!" she begged

-no reply-

After seeing that he was not turning back. Sakura finally stood up and walked inside of her house. Not stopping to re-shut the door, she made her way up to the bathroom. She stripped and turn on the shower full blast in hot water. She felt so unclean…so dirty… maybe neji was right….she was nothing but a whore

* * *

A severely depressed Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, with her head down and tear stained eyes seemed present. She sported blotchy-ish red skin on her arms from scrubbing herself so hard. She felt like no matter what she did, she would never be clean enough.

She eventually reached the hotel district and made her way to the Throne Kage hotel.

"excuse me, can you please tell me where to find the Kazekage this morning?" she asked the concierge

"of course Sakura-sama. I've been told he's staying in the pent house, top floor" He replied

"Arigato Syun-san"

The elevator ride was not a trivial matter, she wasn't sure she could contain her anger, and her anger was nothing compared to Gaara's….what to do…what to do..?

Finally, the elevator door dinged and it opened up to a large and luxurious pent house before her.

"h-hello?" she called stepping in

"hmm, back for more cherry-chan" she heard from her right

"YOU!" she said in a deadly voice.

"yeah.."

"you..you..you took advantage of me last night"

* shrug *

"don't just sit there! What the hell did you do that for! Do I look like a slut to you?" she asked him

"well, you did open those nice legs for me pretty quickly"

"I was drunk, I had no idea I was with _you_. Do you know the shit you put me in?"

"I don't care, I had fun, you should appreciate it" he said calmly

"appreciate it? Do you know I could hold this as rape against you?" she demanded

"yeah..but if you value your lives, then you wouldn't even dare" he said smirking

"…lives? Im one person asshole, you wouldn't dare hurt my friends"

"of course not, do I look like a monster to you?"

"yes"

Gaara quickly glared at her and snarled.

"run Sakura….run far, and run fast" he advised

"you don't scare me, not anymore. Do what you want, I don't care" she challenged

Gaara slightly chuckled

"Dear Sakura, don't waste your time trying to stand up to me. Go home, enjoy your life now, because things are not going to get pretty for you anytime soon."

"what are you…psychic?"

"no, im sensible. Now please leave"

With that she turned around and waited for the elevator.

"but just so you know….this isn't the last time we will be meeting" he told her

"well shit…I was hoping it was"

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

"YO SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Ino and tenten from the other side of the road

"hey guys" she replied

"why so glum? Didn't Gaara give you enough lovin' ?" asked Tenten playfully

Sakura's face darkened

"oh my god…Sakura?" said Ino

"shit" exclaimed Tenten

* * *

"you seriously slept with Gaara??" asked Ino sitting down on her couch

Sakura nodded

"I feel so bad about it"

"was it mutual?" asked Tenten

"at the time I was drunk, but I would have never _ever_ have done that If I wasn't" answered Sakura

" what about Neji?" asked Ino

"after I told him…I didn't see him again. He must think im the easiest whore around"

"noooo, he was just hurt is all" said Ino

"well, I know him, he'll forgive you. It wasn't really your fault after all." Said Tenten

"he thinks it is…maybe I should try talking to him again?"

"we wish you lucky Saku-chan. Please be careful out there this late" said Tenten

"sure" said sakura

* * *

As sakura somberly walked home for her girl talk with ten-ten and Ino, she noticed a figure outside of her house. A figure that she has came to know _very_ well.

'_neji?'_ she thought

"Neji?"

"look…Sakura, I really do think that we need to talk" he said

"that's what I've been trying to tell you. Do you wanna come in?" she asked hopefully

Neji looked at her for a moment before deciding to step in.

She invited him to sit on the couch as she followed suit.

"Neji, I really am-"

"don't sakura. Its my fault, I know you didn't want to, and I should have never left you alone. Don't apologize, it is me who should be sorry" he said sincerely

"were you just smoking? I did something so incredibly stupid. Even if I was drunk, I put myself at a risk, and i betrayed you" she said

"no, you didn't, you were caught up in the moment, when I should have been there for you. And im sorry" he said

"im so sorry I put you through this. It really wasn't your fault at all"

"whatever you say, I'm not convinced."

"you don't have to be, just accept my apology. I want us to go back to being what we were before" she said

"accepted" and with that he met her with a kiss…..

* * *

A WEEK LATER

Sakura had just gotten out of Tsunade's office with a smile on her face. Tsunade gave their team the month off, and it was a glorious day.

"someone in heaven loves me" said Sakura

"yeah, but I have to go run some errands for Uncle. Maybe we could do something later on, just the us two" said Neji

"sure. Im gonna go hang out with Tennie and piggy-chan. Ill see you later" she said embracing him.

"ok. Be careful" he warned and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"ill try" and with that, she ran off to meet with Ino and Tenten in the distance.

"hey Saks" greeted tenten when Sakura approached

"hey, lets do something fun" suggested Sakura

"like what?" asked Ino

"um..lets go to the springs" she said

"ooh, bad timing Saks. Its that time of month that we all dread" said tenten

"yeah….me too. I hate mother nature." Said Ino

"aw, that sucks for you"

"speaking of which, last I remember, we always dreaded this time of month _together_" Said Ino

"yeah, where's yours?" asked Tenten

"I …..really don't know. Come to think of it, I haven't had it in a while" Sakura said getting more concerned.

"Sakura-chan you are a ninja, you are supposed to be on birth control" said Tenten

"I stopped because I ran out and forgot to get more from Tsunade" she informed her

"well, I know Neji is responsible…but did you and _Gaara_ use protection?" asked Tenten

"I…I don't know, I was drunk out of my mind!" Said Sakura growing hysterical.

"Sakura, this is serious. We need to get you a pregnancy test. Now" said Ino.

* * *

Sakura sat in her apartment with her two best friends, awaiting the results of the test.

"oh my Kami-sama. I don't want to see the test" said Sakura nearly in tears

"its ok Sakura-chan, whats the worse that can happen?" asked Ino

"are you kidding me? If im pregnant, my life will be ruined. I'll lose my position as a ninja for a long time, I have to forget about traveling this Christmas, im only 18 and…and I might possibly lose someone I think I love when he finds out." She said

"Sakura…do you really think you love him?" asked tenten

"all of this has actually made me realize how much I don't want to lose him." She confessed letting a lone tear leave her eye.

"all we can do is hope fo-" Ino was interrupted by a faint beeping coming from the bathroom.

"well, time for the truth to be revealed" Said Sakura while standing

Her heart beat increased with each step she took toward the bathroom. She picked of the stick-o-fate and looked at the reading. A faint gasp left her lips as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

"Sakura!" she heard one of her girlfriends call out her name.

Tenten called 911 as Ino picked up the pregnancy test.

"Oh my god" exclaimed Ino

'_sakura what have you done?'_

* * *

The waiting room of Konoha Hospital was filled with anxious breaths as several people awaited the news on Sakura Haruno. Neji was the most anxious because neither Tenten or Ino would tell him why Sakura was admitted in the first place. They said is wasn't their place to tell.

At about 2 a.m. a nurse finally came out into the waiting area where Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee and Neji faithfully sat.

"well, I think Haruno-san is able to take visitors at this time" said the nurse

Without seeking the O.K. from the others, Neji got up without second thought. He knew that they knew better than to question him.

He followed the nurse to Sakura's room.

"Well before I can allow you to enter, I need to know who you are and your relationship to miss Haruno."

"oh please, any two year old with half a brain could tell you who I am, and you can stay out of our business" he said rather bluntly.

"um well, excuse me we-"

"does it really look like I give a shit what you need? Now open the door so I can go see my girlfriend" he said a bit irritated

"right away sir. Im sorry sir" apologized the shaking nurse.

Neji stepped inside of the room while the nurse scurried off. He adjusted to the dim lights and focused on Sakura's still form. She appeared to be sleeping….

"I know you hate the hospital" she said unexpectedly

"I do" he answered "how are you feeling?"

"like shit in a bag. I hate my life…if I were to die now, I think I would deserve it" she said

"why would you even say something like that. What could possibly make you deserve death?" he asked

She sighed as her throat constricted

"Neji you were right, I am nothing but a street whore" she said

"what happened. Did someone do something to you?"

"no, its what I did to myself."

"and that is?" he inquired moving closer

Her tears finally escaped her eyes as the room suddenly seemed smaller.

"shit Neji……I'm pregnant"

"it isnt mine…is it?" asked a shocked neji already knowing the answer

"no, its Gaara's" she confessed sobbing lightly

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

How will neji take it? What does Saku-chan plan to do with the baby?

Review and find out!

The next chapter wont take so long, I know what im doing with it now!

BUH-BYE!

CHERRYBLOSSOM13101


End file.
